


Whispered By Mother's

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Page 300-301, "Your fate will be whispered by mothers in dark places to frighten their young," said Hastur, and then felt that the language of Hell wasn't up to the job.Good Omens by Terry Pratchett and Neil GaimanThis one part in the novel ALWAYS stuck to me-
Kudos: 4





	Whispered By Mother's

Deep, DEEP in the pits of the harshest parts of Hell lay a Demon with a Hellspawn beside them.

The Demon parent stared darkly ahead as the young child like Demon cuffed their elders chin making low growling noises as it played.

However, that changed when turning back to their Hellspawn the young Demon felt something shift within their bearer and shrunk as they heard them hiss out darkly, "Better be good, or Crawley'll will get'cha!"

The Hellspawn had once been to awake to nap, to wired to listen to the Demon it was born from, but now, with this threat, it lowered it's ears but scoffed, nose upwards, "Pppppf, he doesn't scare me! I'll keep us both safe!"

To show it's truth, the child like Demon leapt upon its bearers side, a displeased UMPH followed by a growl as it tried keeping hold by digging it's clawed feet into it's birthers side and called out loudly, little wings out, just like their small fangs and claws, "I'M NOT SCARED OF'A SNAKE! I'LL KEEP US SAFE FROM YOU, YOU MONSTER!!!"

"But he bathed in Holy Water and lived!" The Demon child's parent spoke, knocking their spawn over and catching them in their arms.

"H...Holy Water?"

"Yes!"

The child's young eyes stared wide and scared before their voice cracked, ears flat upon their head, "B..ut Demons… Can... can't…"

Every Demon knew about Duke Ligur and his painful demise by Holy Water! No one, not a SOUL was to trust wet nor doors, well, some more than others, those who saw it all first hand or saw the trial and DIDN'T immediately try to bath in Holy Water as Crawley had!

"I'll never let that beast harm you!" The Demon child's barer spoke, bringing them back and said child felt a warm nuzzle to their cheek.

"But you MUST listen or he may find you, understand little mite? You nor I would want that!"

"No!" The child whispered before curling up into their parents arms and purring, "But see if he could stand up to me! I'll show'em!"

The Demon child could not see their bearers face as it fell from once so lovingly kind upon theirs.

The child knew not how much had already been taken from Hell and those that survived Armageddon-not, the years of planning gone to complete waste….

The useless loss of Ligur in the end-

For that, the child was held a might bit closer and given a gentle little lick upon the temple before their bearers wings furled out then folded around them like a cocoon of sorts, a cocoon of safety, a cocoon of togetherness, a cocoon to add to how deep into the deepest pit of Hell they already were..

Lest they be found by HIM!

**Author's Note:**

> Choose who is telling the story, Hastur to the spawn Ligur never got to see?
> 
> Or one of the many damned in Hell, carrying the story of Crowely down as Hastur promised it would be


End file.
